Fall To Pieces
by soulwriter5
Summary: Sam and Danny have been together for 5 years. On a bad day she finds Danny in a bad situation...he tries to explain, but will she believe him or will she wait until it's to late?


I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartmandoes,or "Fall to Pieces", those lyricsbelong to Avril Lavigne.

P.S. My first songfic. Hope you like it. It's kinda sad

_I look away_

It was raining outside. Sam Manson looked away, trying to hide her tear-stained face. She had the worst day of her life…so bad she tried to completely wipe it from her memory, all she'd wanted to do was go home to her boyfriend of 5 years, Danny Fenton. She'd been wondering why he'd been acting so weird lately and she found out in the most horrible way…she'd walked in to see Paulina (Danny's high school crush) on top of Danny. Kissing him.

_Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo_

She looked into the rear-view mirror to see him chasing her car, she would have kept driving forever, but they lived in a city and cities mean stoplights. He caught up to her and she rolled down the window.

"Sam, I swear it's not what you think---" Danny tried to explain, but Sam interrupted him. "Save it Danny! I trusted you! I loved you and what did you do? You ran around behind my back with…with…that Tramp!" She screamed through her tears.

"No! It's not what you think! I still love you! I love you more than life itself! Please just listen to me!" He begged.

"Sorry, Danny, you're just to late." She said with her unforgiving, Amethyst eyes baring straight into his soul. With that she drove off.

_If I had my way  
I'd never get over you_

Five minutes later she looked into her rear-view mirror with tear-soaked eyes to see he was still chasing her car. _Damn him! _She thought. _Why can't he just leave me alone? Doesn't he see he's already hurt me enough? _

She was coming up to a red light and he was still chasing her. _Fuck it, without him this world isn't worth living in._ And with that she ran through the red light attempting to get hit by a car. Unfortunately, the car didn't hit her…it hit Danny.

_  
It ain't the day  
I pray that we make it through  
Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all_

"Oh my god, Danny! NO!" She screamed. She swerved her car onto the curb, jumped out and ran into the intersection were he was lying motionless.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it

"Danny, no, please don't leave me, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." She cried, Danny was barely breathing…someone had called an ambulance.

"Sam?" He whispered very, very softly.

"No, shhh, the ambulance will be here soon. Save your energy." She told him.

"Sam, I need to say this now, so you know. I was not running around with Paulina. She came over and pushed me down and started kissing me, I was about to push her off when you came in. The reason I've been acting so weird lately is…well…" He was struggling to talk.

"What…what is it?" She asked whispering with him.

"Reach into my right pocket." He asked her. She did as she was told and pulled out a velvet box…she open it to find an amethyst stone resting in a gold band that had "Danny and Sam Forever" inscribed on the inside. "Samantha Manson, will you marry me?"

It was all he managed to say before he passed out. Sam couldn't believe it. She cried her heart out for the next 30 seconds, cause that's when the ambulance showed up and took Danny to the city hospital.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
_

She sat in the waiting room for two hours before the doctors let her go in and see him. He was bruised up considerably bad, with a cut lip and an IV attached to his finger. She almost burst in tears again.

She grabbed his hand ever so softly and lifted it to her cheek. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, I should have trusted you not to cheat on me. I'm sorry, Danny, I love you more than anything in the world. You're my everything, please don't leave me…I don't know what I'd do without you."

Suddenly his eyes flitted open, "Sam? Sam is that you?"

"Oh, Danny, I thought I lost you! Thank god you're okay!" She hugged him tighter than she was supposed too and he let out a gasp.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She cried, this time, through tears of joy.

He laughed a little, "So, Ms. Mason, does that mean you'll marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! And forever yes! I love you, Danny Fenton." She hugged him again, lighter this time.

"I love you too, Samantha Manson."

_  
Cuz I'm in Love With you  
I'm in love with you  
Cuz I'm in love with you  
And I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you_


End file.
